Scabbar Demons
Armed with their ability to expel a deadly spray of acid, Scabbar Demons are a high-level breed of demons that are impervious to a witch's magic and can only be destroyed by their own spray of acid. Any person or object hit with the acid will disintegrate and burn leaving nothing behind in their wake. A witch's greatest protection from a Scabbar Demon is a Deflective power. Quick Facts Species: Demons Level: Upper Gender: Male Notable Powers: Acid Expulsion, Teleportation DIstinction: Immune to witches' powers Christopher Halliwell Poses as a Scabbar :' Christopher Halliwell': "I've got Scabbars on my tail." - Chris Halliwell tells Phoebe and Piper that Scabbar Demons are after him. In his endless pursuit to locate and vanquish the unknown evil beings that render his brother, Wyatt Matthew in the future, Christopher went undercover in the Underworld as a Scabbar Demon. But during his façade as one of their clan, he was found out and targetted by the demons. Christopher then retreated to the Manor seeking his mother and aunts' help. Attack at Halliwell Manor While Christopher was at the Manor with the sisters searching the Book of Shadows for information regardng the Scabbars, the demons tracked Christopher to the Attic where they proceeded with an attack. They blasted their spray nearly causing it to hit the Book but Christopher pulled it out of the way in time. The demons expelled their acid again and Paige Matthews used her Telekinetic Orbing power to deflect the spray sending it back to the Scabbar causing him to burst into flames. The remaining Scabbar retreated. Killing Rick Gittridge Rick Gittridge was a former friend of Phoebe's who attended Baker High School and was the leader of their High School group of friends that included Todd Marks and Ramona Shaw. In 2003, however, Baker High was having their tenth high school reunion, wherein which Phoebe found out Rick was incarcerated for robbery. After reading a poem in her yearbook, Phoebe transformed into her teenage self and cast a spell on the reunion causing everyone to return to their teenage selves. Phoebe and her friends decided to track down Rick but Rick then forced Phoebe to et him out of jail and help him rob an armoured truck. This caused Phoebe to transform to her normal self again and she refused to go along with Rick until he hid and locked up Ramona in an undisclosed location; Rick threatened Phoebe saying that he would not give her the location where Ramona was unless she helped him with the robbery. After casting a spell in an attempt to trick Rick into thinking that a the police were tracking him and knew where he was, he demanded that Phoebe change his appearance with a glamour. Because the Scabbars were tracking Christopher, Phoebe disguised Rick as Christopher and when the Scabbars appeared, they shot their spray of acid at Rick, killing him upon impact and causing the demons to believe they killed their target. The Book of Shadows Piper Halliwell located an entry in the Book of Shadows that contained an illustration of the demons along with a brief description, it read thusly: Scabbar Demons Pack Demons who attack by spraying toxic acid from their mouths causing their victims to burst into flames upon impact. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Paige Matthews Category: Season 6